Scaly dancer
by Rakuen91
Summary: There's a new addition to the circus. When epsley carries a big basket in to the tent, the boys interest wakes. "Ever heard of Naga's boys?" EvraxOc


**I wrote about naga That basically means a woman with a snakes lower half. They are Mythic greatures in india and one way medusa was one too. (If you caunt the appearance in clash of the titans. everything else in that movie sucked.) because no one writes about them as oc's and it pisses me off!**

* * *

Evra was checking his snake's eyes for infection because her shedding had came late. Usually it was normal for her to have misty eyes after it but it had been a week now and Evra was little bit worried.

Darren on the other hand had found some old marvel comics by some miracle and was now laying in his open coffin, sucking in the cartoony goodness. The peace was disturbed when Mr. Crepsley came in carrying a humorous straw basket that had a lid. "Boy's. Here's your new roommate. You'll see what's in the basked in this evening's show. "

"Can't wait." Darren said sarcastically, making Evra chuckle and his mentor to look at him sternly, making him shut up.

That evening's show was really different. After Crepsley's and madam Octa's act, the stage took a red but mysterious hue with the light's and Darren and Crepsley helped the basket on to the stage and mister Tall spoke.

"And now from the deep jungles of India, we bring you this exotic beauty that will enchant you with her beautiful and deadly dance. Welcome! For the first time ever! Eesha! The Indian naga!" Mr. Tall said proudly and a slow Indian stylish music started playing. The lid of the basked was slid of and a beautiful Indian looking woman was rising from the basket. Dressed in red sari and Colden jewelry from her country. Her black curl's caressed her exposed caramel skin as she slowly swayed from side to side making slow moves with her hands and caressing her face couple of times. Then she looked at the audience and opened her eyes.

'She has eyes like mine!' Evra thought and was even more shocked when the woman slid slowly out of the basked, revealing to have snakes lower half! The girl danced a little more before she slowly slid back in to her basked and placed the lid over it and it was taken off the stage.

After the show the boys ran to the tent with their hands and legs to meet the newcomer. When they came to the tent they saw Crepsley talk to her as she sat on the rim of her basket. "Ah there they are. Eesha. I'd like to introduce you my assistant Darren Shan." Crespley introduced him and the dark haired boy shook her hand."And our own snake boy Evra Von."

Evra walked over to the woman and was like the world had stopped. He took the girls hand on his scaled one and looked at the now shying woman. "You have the prettiest scales I have seen on the whole world." Evra said making Eesha giggle.

"Aww thank you so much. No one has ever said me pretty before." Eesha said embarrassed but still happy.

"But you're one of the prettiest women in the world if I can say." Darren said and Eesha huffed a little bit annoyed. "Yes they say that until they see what's below the waist." She said dryly and pointed her hips to make a point and made the boys crack up. "Well. I'm sure that's not a problem in here." Darren said and nudged Evra who was having a slight blush when he too noticed that Eesha was watching him with quite a flirty smile. "I'll take your word Darren. I really hope so."

A couple of weeks went by and Darren, Evra and Eesha had grown best friend's all most. Eesha had fallen in love with Evra's snake and was almost always cuddling her and giving her kisses, which the snake seemed to oddly enjoy too. Sometimes Evra could mumble something about him getting cuddled too but that usually resulted Darren hearing him and cracking up. But he still couraged his friend to ask Eesha on a date.

"But I'm so nervous what if she laughs at my face?" Evra was blabbering nervously as Darren chose him some clothing for the occasion of asking Eesha out. Evra usually hated to wear shirts but had decided to make a slight exception to have a printed t-shirt that marched the dark grey jeans Darren had picked up for him.

"Oh c'mon man. She either laughs at you or is happy and someday wants to have your little scaly babies." Darren said and Evra sighed loudly. "Ok. I'll go."

"Good luck puddy! Go get her." Darren said giving Evra the last pep talk and gave him couple red carnations to give to Eesha. Evra gulped quite loudly and started to make his way to Eesha who was combing her hair while talking to Corma and watching Rhamus cook something that smelled quite delicious but Evra was too nervous to smell it.

When he finally got to Eesha. She had noticed him and turned towards him. "Evra? What is it you look nervous?" She said and Evra made his mind. He gave Eesha the flowers and made Corma smile when she noticed the red hue that grew on the usually cold-blooded woman's cheeks.

"Eesha. I love you and have since you came here month ago and I would really… REALLY go out with you if you say yes." Evra said. Essha was still for a moment, and then she slowly sniffed the flowers and pushed them in Coma's arms and took a hold of Evras t-shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him fully on the lips. Making Darren cheer behind the tent and Rhamus looked at Corma. "Finally." he said and made Corma giggle.

When Eesha let Evra go she smiled at him. "Yes. Yes I'll go on a date with you." She said, making Evra smile and press his forehead against hers. "Good. Cause this shirt itches" He said making everyone crack up.


End file.
